Harry Potter: Independence
by zombie-moonface
Summary: postOOTP.. Harry becomes idependent after a will reading for sirius let's find out what happens.
1. Realizations

The events of the school year before seemed to be all that played through Harry's head. For weeks after he got home from Hogwarts he couldn't eat nor sleep. Hedwig was left to her own devices, watching as poor harry fell deeper and deeper into depression. She was thankful that he remembered to leave the window open. She was able to come and go as she pleased.

Harry couldn't cope with the loss of his godfather he knew that without a doubt it was his fault and he didn't feel like he wanted to live anymore. He only got up to go to the bathroom and after a few days that wasn't a problem.

It was around daybreak and an owl came to the window. It tapped gently and when the owl didn't get a response he tapped at the window till he made such a racket that harry's uncle Vernon yelled to shut up. Harry got up and without looking at the bird let him in thinking that it was Hedwig.

"Sorry Hedwig, I thought the window was open." and with that went and layed back down on his bed. The owl came over and started nipping at Harry's hand and after a few minutes he went ahead and jabbed his beak into Harry's knee. "Bloody hell Hedwig What are you...." Harry looked at the bird mauling his knees. "your not Hedwig" and in response Hedwig gave an indignant hoot that basically said well, duh stupid.

Looking at the letter attached to the owls leg he took it off and let him leave. It was addressed to him from gringott's bank.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you of your magical guardians dismissal to let you come to the reading of one Sirius Orion Black and to ask that this decision was made from both of you. Due to some items in the will we will need you present in order to read it to anyone including but not limited to your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. If this is correct please owl us with a response and if please owl us with a response and we will help you figure something out._

_Ragnok  
Chief-Taine Goblin__  
Head of Gringotts_

Harry looked at the letter with many emotions roaring through him. Starting with anger. How dare Dumbledore not even tell Harry about the will much less not allow him to go to it. It was bad enough he wouldn't let his friends owl him or give Sirius a proper funeral. Then he was filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt. Dumbledore was just trying to help it must be safer if I don't go, but then again it's not allowed to be read at all if I don't go and whoever else might be in it won't get what they deserve. Deciding that it would be best to go harry pulled out a quill and parchment.

_Sir Ragnok,_

_I would like to attend the will of my godfather but am afraid that if I try I will be stopped any suggestions. _

_Harry Potter_

After making that decision harry finally got out of bed. He couldn't take his stench anymore and was starving. He got up and went into the kitchen. After making a sandwich He went upstairs and took a shower. When he was done he had a new attitude about him brought by a full stomach and being able to think clearly. He needed to get ready for war. There was no other way. He left the house and went to the library thinking that if he was going to change he would need help to know how. He grabbed a book on fighting techniques and another on muscle building and endurance and went to the front desk

"Hello, how may I help you"  
"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me how to get a library card. I've never had one before."  
"Sure, you just fill out this form right here and show me your I.D. card." as harry did as he was instructed and took it back up to her. The lady already had the card in her hand. " okay are you checking these out today"  
"yeah"  
"Okay here you go. Have a nice day."

Walking home he already had the books open when he remembered the order where following him around luckily he knew they couldn't have followed him in the library it was too crushed he didn't know why, but it just didn't seem like a good idea to let them see what he was reading. Getting home he sat down on his bed and resolved that the first chance he got he would have to go shopping for new clothes he couldn't run in what he had on he was liable to trip and fall because of how baggy the clothes were on him.

The owl that was there earlier arrived two seconds behind Hedwig it seemed and shook it's leg at Harry. He took the letter and watched it zoom away.

_Dear Harry, _

_I will have a representative from the bank at your house tomorrow morning. The only time he will be available to come and get you will be at 8:00 A.M. and the will reading will not commence until noon. Good day._

_Ragnok  
Chief-Taine Goblin  
Head of Gringotts_

Harry set his alarm clock for four in the morning and decided on a disguise from one of Dudley's old Afro wigs and a pair of big sunglasses. With his cloak on he just looked like a weirdo perfectly respectable for a wizard he thought remembering ludo Bagmans outfit, among others dressed for the world cup a couple years back.


	2. Diagon Alley!

"Beeeep,Beeep" Oh great time to wake up! Harry thought rolling onto his side and then he remembered what he had to do today. Jumping up he got dressed in some of Dudley's old clothes, pulling them on it really hit home that he would need to go shopping. Harry wanted to make some big changes in his life. The first starting with his appearance. Creeping down the stairs he walked out the front door and into the crisp morning air.

Harry decided that he should join the muggle craze and get physically fit. He knew this kind of thing was frowned upon in the magical world (witches and wizards couldn't care less if you can climb a mountain that's what brooms and apparating were for after all) but he knew a war was coming and that he would be a main fighter in it. With the prophecy weighing heavily on his mind Harry started towards the park. Walking fast but not quite running he got there in a little under five minutes, and put the jungle gyms to use. Doing pull-ups first he found them very difficult but in the end he was able to manage about ten a minute. Then he moved on to push-ups and sit-ups. Not counting how many to do, but instead just doing them for three minutes each. Moving on to running he started out slow, forcing himself to go for thirty minutes was a real trial and took up all of Harry's concentration.

Making his way back up the stairs and into the bathroom he took a longer shower than he was probably allowed, letting the water hit his tired muscles. Finishing his shower he hoped that nobody noticed that the hot water didn't last as long that morning. Looking at his alarm clock it was 6:30 in the morning. Grabbing one of his books from the library he settled in to his bed. Reading about weight training was very dull work but harry felt that it would be important in the end. The next morning he resolved that he would need to start lifting weights and expand on what he started that morning. So engrossed in his thoughts Harry never realized the goblin that appeared in his room at eight o'clock on the dot.

"heh, hmm" the goblin coughed scaring harry out of his wits.

"oh my, I'm sorry I was lost in my book. Hi, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said jumping up and grabbing his bag with the disguise in it. "How will we be getting there, should I put on my wig first."

"My name is Bihtork and we will be apparating and yes, others will probably be where we apparate to." Bihtork said.

Harry changed into his robes and apparated side-along to gringotts. They appeared in a large room with several other goblins that were popping in and out. "This is our apparition point for the other goblins. Humans are not able to use it unless they are brought in with a goblin though. Your reading starts at noon and you should actually check back in in about fifteen minutes before then. The door leading in to the bank is to your left and have a nice day."

Harry said his thanks for bringing him there and then turned around and walked into the bank looking around him. He got into line and after ten minutes of waiting was led by a young goblin by the name of svenja.

"Which vault would you like to be going to today?" Svenja asked

"What other vaults do I have?" Harry asked confused

"Well," Svenja started out slowly "there's your trust fund vault and then, after that there is your family vault."

"Well, actually I would like to know if you can give me a statement of how much I have in each vault and then we'll go from there." Svenja walked away from Harry for a second and came back with a longish piece of parchment.

"The number's at the top are the amount of galleons in each vault with the annual percentage that you wield each year off of your funds and the list right here are your property holdings and right here are the different valuable personal items in your vault."

"How come I did not know about this vault!" Harry asked he was pissed but trying to hold back his anger. Aside from the Godric's Hollow property he held what looked to be about three other estates. Then looking at the galleons he had 26,543,743 galleons, 563,864 sickles and 66,547 knuts and that was only what was in his family's vault. In his trust vault he had 1,236,546 Galleons, 435,543 sickles and 5,435 knuts

"I'm sorry sir it appears that you were thought to have been informed of it when you came to the bank the first time but the goblin on duty heard you say your trust fund, so he just assumed you already knew." Thinking back Harry did remember Hagrid saying his trust vault, and he wondered what else was being kept a secret from him. First the prophecy now this how many other things was he going to have to find out the hard way. Shaking his head, he let it go for now. He knew it wasn't Svenja's fault.

"Is there a way I can use large amounts without actually carrying it around, and I'll need some transferred to muggle cash."

"Actually, we have something for both. One is a muggle credit card and the next is a pouch you say how much you need and then it will pour out when you tip it upside down. The only thing is, we apply charges to each one of them. The card is 15 galleons a year and the pouch is ten."

"I would like both of them."

"okay then," she took him upto the counter and behind it pulled out a pouch and card and asked for his hand. Heheld it in her palm and watched as the goblin pricked his finger with a sharp blade. "the blood is so that only you will be able to open it and get money out and I suggest that with your card you don't go over what you have. The overdraft fee's are not pretty."

"I don't think it would even be possible for me to do so." Harry laughed. Then he turned around and started to walk out the door, as he was heading out he saw the weasley family over in the line to get money out and hurriedly walked out the door hoping not to bump into them. Making his way down the alley Harry decided that he needed to get a new trunk that would hold more stuff his already felt like it was filled to the brim and he definitely wanted to get some new books and clothes. Walking to the near end of the alley he saw a sign that read **_Magical Trunks_** and entered it. Perusing the trunks around him he saw one that looked interesting in the corner behind the desk. It had six compartments that were similar to that of Moody's but the sign next to it gave off a list of enchantments that looked pretty interesting.

Enchanted Six Compartment trunk

-Expansion (Make your compartments big enough to carry an elephant)

-Shrinking charm (No wand required)

-Personalized (no one can get in but you you)

-Sticking charms (everything stays where you put it!)

Already deciding that this was the trunk for him by the time the clerk walked out he didn't have to go and explore any of the others.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the clerk asked

"Hi, I would like to buy your enchanted six compartment trunk."

"Are you sure I can't entice you to a different trunk that one looks well out of your price range if you don't mind my saying." the clerk said looking extremely uneasy. He had noticed the clothes on the young man and thought he barely had enough to buy the standard school trunk much less anything else.

"Oh, I assure you it will be fine. How much is it?"

"3,000 galleons, sir!" The clerk looked in amazement as he bought the trunk with out a blink of his eyelashes and waited for the clerk to key him into the wards. His poor thumb was going to be so abused by the end of the day. After he showed Harry to put his hand on the circle in the middle of the trunk and say 'shrink' harry walked out of the shop with the purpose of going to see Madam Malkin's.


End file.
